Queen
by G4ako
Summary: This is the story of Naruko Uzumaki an eleven year old girl with a few tricks up her sleeve and has a dream of being Queen!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night all those years ago, here in Konoha, one of the few we had, it was october 10th, about twelve years ago. It was a above average night, raining too, raining doesn't usually happen in Konoha but when it does it usually means something bad is going to happen. And something bad did happen, many lives were lost that day, and they all blame me for being the host of their nightmares, I was supposed to be seen as a hero but it wasn't to be. I am Naruko Uzumaki host of Kyuubi, the king of demons and this my life and all my adventures.

* * *

The air tickles my cheeks as I run away from an angry civilian, I was apparently stealing candy from his shoe store, stupid right? The stupid villagers always looking for an excuse for giving me a bad time, like really, CANDY from a SHOE STORE likely story. Anyway I ran around the corner when I finally manage to get rid of that damn civilian and take a breather dusting myself off" geese that guy is selling some shitty shoes" I mumble patting a shoe mark that was now imprinted an my jumper, the guy threw shoes at me, SHOES!

And at that moment my best friend decides to show up.

"Hey Naruko" comes the cheerful voice of Kushina, Kushina is a beautiful red haired woman that was the age of 35 although she looked as young as the day she died, oh did I forget to mention she is dead and I can see ghost. Well if I didn't... I can see ghost yay.

I don't usually talk to ghost unless they talk to me and all they really ask for is help to pass on or something but Kushina came up to me when I was still a baby she looked after me in the orphanage telling me if it was ok or not, she saved my life at least a hundred times, she is my everything, best friend, mom and sensei all wrapped into one, she was my everything .

_But I didn't know the half of it... I didn't know she was my actual mum..._

I gave her a hug and looked up at her, she being two heads taller than me, "why aren't you at the academy Naruko? You know Iruka will be worried." I groan in dismay "But Kushinaaa," I droan "I already know everything that they're teaching at the academy!" But of course my reasoning wasn't good enough because she immediately argues back "Well Naruko if you know everything why are you dead last? Oh yeah it's because YOU NEVER GO TO CLASS!" I shudder Kushina can be scary! "Fine, fine I'll go back to the academy."

I make my way to the academy walking down street after street I turn a corner when something landed in front of me bringing up a cloud of smoke, it was my teacher, Iruka.

"NARUKO" Iruka yells "WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS BECAUSE ACCORDING TO MY WATCH SCHOOL DOESN'T END FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS!" I wince slightly at his loudness and rub my ears to stop the ringing.

"I was on my way Iruka." I say as I point my finger to the academy which was less than 30 feet away from where we stand. "Do you honestly think I would walk past the academy if I was trying to skip class." I dead pan.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then realized "YOU SHOULD OF BEEN IN CLASS ANYWAY!" He had a point there.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into his class as Kushina giggled, I glared back at her and mouthed 'I will get my revenge'.

Iruka finally let go of me as we reached the classroom. Lots of the kids laughed at me when I was scolded about skipping out on class again.

I slowly stood up dusted my now dusty bottom (I fell on the floor when Iruka let go if me) and took a seat behind Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: _Most popular boy in school, heir of his clan, has a fan club and is currently top of the class, I could wipe the floor with him but that's beside the point. Me and Sasuke are bitter rivals and I hate/love him with passion but whoever hates/loves Sasuke faces the wrath of the _**Fangils. **_Sadly kushina__ loves him (like a mom) and says he's just misunderstood and just needs love... She also screams out 'BELIEVE IT' whenever she talks about Sasuke. But goddamn I love him too. He is a prince. Nobody needs to know that though._

To my left were the leaders of the Sasuke fan club, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

_**Sakura and Ino:** Two kunoichi that want to be kunoichi because Sasuke wants to be a shinobi, Ino is current heir for the Yamanaka clan so she would probably have to be in the academy anyway but Sakura well her mom is a farely wealthy women working in the fashion industry and her dad is a writer, he wrights small novels about fantasy, her dad also use to be a genin but quit his job as a shinobi when unable to become a higher rank, Sakura shouldn't have even been let into the academy. Sakura and Ino were best frenimies, they were besties that loved to hate each other because of one egotistical/misunderstood guy._

They glare at me in synch because of my hatred/love for Sasuke as I roll my eyes as I glance around Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were the other boys that were relevant in the plot, they all had there own way but all found good company in themselves, except Choji, he found companionship with his chips.

My eyes actually look at the front of the class room to see Mizuki glaring at me, he was onto me. But it was kinda my fault considering he saw me walk up a cliff when I decided to hang him from the fourth hokages nose, and put a Justu on him that made his speech louder... and that he could only say/scream was 'I'm a piece of snot!'.

It was totally worth it though! Plus he never dibber dobbed!

Anyway I knew Mizuki wouldn't say anything because he knows I could kill him before he even had time to think. So to reward his glare I stuck my tongue out along with a matching middle finger. Mizuki snickered but backed off. He knew now that I was here I would rule... I had all the boys (beside Sasuke(sad face)) wrapped around my finger... And the boys outnumbered the girls 2 to 1 I am queen of academy and hopefully one day... Konoha.

I myself am not a big fan of Konoha but according to Kushina Konoha has potential and the people just need someone who can push them forward instead of drag them back, according to Kushina I was perfect for the job and I believe her. I also believe that I can help Sasuke get that stick out of his ass.

* * *

_**Note:** Minato's soul was sealed into the shinigami so he was never reincarnated into a spiritual being and Kushina likes Uchiha's cause of her friendship with Mikoto and Kushina may or may not know **the truth.**_

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I don't know what the pairing should be. I can't decide if Naruko should end up with either:**

** Sasuke (I want them to atleast be good friends)**

**Gaara **

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**or someone else but NO Kakashi he has someone already**

**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far each Shino , Itachi and Gaara all have one vote and Shikamaru is in the lead with 2 votes so keep voting!**

.

* * *

.

(**Normal Pov**)

For the rest of the day Naruko spent being pampered by her fanboys, Kiba was as always leading them, doing her bidding, right now he was giving her a shoulder rub.

She looked like a spoiled brat as she smiled and talked to the boys with such ease that the other girls were jealous, but Naruko only did this so she would have popularity, it makes things more bearable at school, Kushina had 'bad memories' from the academy so she never accompanied Naruko into the academy.

* * *

The final bell for school rung as everyone filed out, Naruko was politely denying all the boys offers to date her, Naruko was waving to them apologizing to them waving her hand at them in a nice sort of gesture.

Once she waved off all the boys Kushina finally showed up.

"Was school fun, Nana-Chan!" Naruko growled hating the Nic-name Kushina just loved to use.

"Oh school was so fun! Kushi-Chan I am being serious right now, but, well a, like a space ship came and gave sensei a wedgie! It was amazing!" Naruko said using the Nic-name she liked to give Kushina.

"so school was boring and you felt like giving your sensei a wedgie." Kushina said decoding what Naruko's answer really meant, she of course was answered with a look that said.

'Duh' "Iruka-Sensei had to go on a mission and we just had Mizuki-teme"

Kushina gave her a look of sympathy and understanding she knew this teacher didn't Naruko and did whatever he could to make Naruko's life miserable.

* * *

Naruko walked towards the hokage tower, Kushina following behind a few inches of the ground. Naruko was going to do something she needs to do.

She has been keeping her power and strength a secret from the hokage and she needed to tell him... In the most dramatic way possible.

She also needed to tell him Mizuki was changing her results so she appeared dumber than everyone else.

* * *

When Naruko finally made it to the hokage tower she walked straight past the secretary that was trying to stop her and surprised the guards at the bottom of the stairs by shun-shinning straight past them and reappearing in front of the doors to the hokages office.

With a gentle knock and a call from the other side saying she could enter she went inside.

"Naruko-chan! What a surprise I wasn't expecting to see you." The 3rd hokage said and was answered with a look from naruto that said 'cut the crap'.

"Okay Naruko... How did you get past the guards?" hokage gave her a look and Naruko put on a smile and gave him a fixed truth.

" I have been training in secret and am already atleast chunin rank, and I am practically a human lie detector." Naruko spoke in a calm voice with a look of relaxation on her face and added "Mizuki also sabotages my work and says I am Kyuubi's slut"

The hokage however had a look as if she just told him she was engaged to an S-rank missing nin and planning on having his child. (Wink wink)

The hokage finally fell out of his stupor about a minute later and let out a loud "**WHAT**!".

It was then Naruko took her leave and left the hokage office via shunshin.

When Naruko was alone (and by alone I mean with no living humans) Kushina finally asked "was it necessary to lie about your skill level, He is hokage would will need to know eventually and Mizuki never called you ,Kyuubi slut he is afraid of you Naruko, remember."

Naruko shrugged, "I said I would give him the fixed truth didn't I?"

Kushina sighed and left Naruko to be by herself. Though Naruko and Kushina are best friends, Naruko needs to be with the living so Naruko sets off to the park and Kushina goes to wherever she goes when alone.

* * *

(**With Kushina**)

"Hello Honey" Kushina said as her pale blue and transparent hand gently slid along the cold stone which was the grave of the 4th hokage.

"our child is amazing" Kushina said to the stone in a quiet voice then smiled.

"she could probably whip your ass if you were here..." Kushina's eyes dulled a little.

"I wish you would of let me seal the demon into myself ..." Kushina paused reading the words on the grave stone.

_Minato Namikaze, Hero of the leaf, the yellow flash, the one who sacrificed his life for the village..._

There was a space to break off from the first part that read.

_R.I.P Minato Namikaze the one who sacrificed the himself to the shinigami for the village._

'For a village that treats our daughter like shit and doesn't even deserve to be a great ninja village.' Kushina added in her head.

"Minato... If only you didn't make that stupid deal with the death god. Our daughter can see ghost. She would of had a father and a mother, she could of seen me anyway,"

Kushina brushed a tear from her face. "She needs a parent"

Kushina hated herself so much. She questions her decision so much but she couldn't tell Naruko.

"She needs a good parent that's not scared to tell her they love her"

"She needs someone to guide her, help her fix the village. Someone that won't pass away when she is finally happy."

Kushina needed someone to comfort her, to tell her it was okay... but she doesn't have someone like that, she has to face it on her own.

Kushina put on a strong face.

She then fell to the ground sobbing, she missed her husband.

* * *

(**With Naruko**)

It was a nice day, bird chirping, bees a buzz, flowers were a bloom and all she could do was sit on a park bench twirling a kunai she had found in a bush when in a training ground.

Naruko liked training grounds, "free" weapons just laying around (wink).

"Sup Princess" came the calm voice of none other than the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruko smiled before standing and bowing. "Prince Sasuke" Naruko leaned into him hand on his chest her delicate fingers sliding down his chest. She suddenly brought a hand down and slapped Sasuke's ass.

"argh" Sasuke groaned " did you have to do that, princess?"

Naruko and Sasuke gave each other a nod before heading separate ways to there houses.

Naruko is slowly getting that stick out of his ass.

* * *

(Kushina and Naruko)

Naruko walked into her living room to see Kushina already occupying the entire couch. Just because she was a ghost it didn't mean she couldn't be as couch hog.

Naruko looked at Kushina and sighed.

"Really?"

"BELIEVE IT!"

Naruko headed to her room grumbling about stupid catch phrases and hot headed red heads before slumping down on her bed and falling asleep, she had great dreams about sleeping.

* * *

**A/N I have a few ideas for this story and ways that her ability to see ghost can help her but I don't know how I could end the story if I went with any of the ideas and this story will take a long time because I don't want it to have a shitty ending like some fan fictions have. **

**Please vote for who you want Naruko to be with so far shikamaru is winning and I just want to make it clear now...NO YURI!**

**anyway that's it for this chapter JA NE!**

**and I am a big fan of John Green... Just a heads up**


End file.
